


Smaller Aspirations

by orphan_account



Category: Desperate Housewives
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Female Characters, Ficlet, Infidelity, POV Female Character, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-23
Updated: 2007-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catching their breath, and then starting again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smaller Aspirations

Bree leaned on Gabrielle's shoulder as they both caught their breath. They sat – thigh against waist, cheek to neck, Bree's thumb on the angle of Gabrielle's hip, warm moisture still on her fingertips – on Gabrielle's upstairs family room's sofa. Family room – they didn't even have any family – not yet. Carlos was gone and the house sounded vast and empty around them.

Gabrielle arranged them so she could kiss Bree again – her hair wasn't even undone, but she tasted real, her breath was losing some of its mintiness, and Gabrielle wanted her again. It had taken some convincing to get this far, but she knew Bree was as lonely as she was, and she needed this even more than Gabrielle did.

She wasn't sure she loved Carlos this much.

Bree broke the kiss. 'I don't think we should—'

'Shh.' Gabrielle kissed her again, their soft lips fitting so neatly together. 'It's all right.'

'But I'm not—'

'Neither am I.'

She kissed her way down Bree's neck, and felt her body, at least, bend to her touch, and her breath quicken, as Gabrielle pushed her skirt up and out of the way again.

It would be crumbled. And she'd untie Bree's hair, too, before she was done.

Tomorrow, all she would dream about was money; and all Bree could think of was her family, and of appearances. This was recess – where Gabrielle risked all her security, and Bree her good name, just to be their other selves for a while.


End file.
